onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zou Zou no Mi, Model Mammoth
The Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth is an Ancient Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into a mammoth hybrid and full mammoth at will. abilities When on transforms into the mammoth ones strength increases dramatically together with weigh (6-8 tons). In this form the user has a better endurance to cold weather and would be strong enough to lift an average sized ship. In the hybrid form the user is able to walk on it's behind legs and have a humanoid form. The speed increases extremly due to the fact of it's muscle mass. The heigth of the user is around the 16ft high excluding the 11ft long tusks and 14ft long trunk. In this form the user should be able to lift and throw away a marineship (if the user would train his/her strength he/she could lift a warship with ease). With the proboscis the user is abl to store atleast 40 liters of liqiud and are able to shoot it out on an extremly high speed. Besides the standard weaknesses the user is weakend in a hot place than in a cool place. The user also will become a very large target to hit for his/her enemies. Usage One could use the devil fruit's power to stay warm in a cold place with a pole-climat. The user could also simple use it to reach place that are to high for a average human or pick fruits from tree (or the whole tree). Strength and weakness Attacks *Tusk slammer: The user simply attacks someone with his/her tusks in either form. *Nose cannon: The user stores liqiud in his/her trunk and than fires the liquid to it's enemies at a high speed. *Nose high pressure cannon: Similar to the 'Nose cannon' but instead of firing harmless water the user will fire it at a high pressure so that the liquid is able o cut through objects with ease. *Mammoth stamp: The user simple uses his/her feet when in full or hybrid form. Forms Normal/unactive: The user doesn't use his/her fruit powers. The user is filled with an anti-freeze substance in his/her body to prevent freezing at low temperature (maximum is 50 Kelvin degrees). Full mammoth form: The devil fruit is activated. The user tranforms into a mammoth. Hybrid: The users attacks, clothes muscle mass are increased in size and strength. The user is able to survive atacks from the Frost Frost fruit and other such powers. Awakenend zoan: The user is constantly activating and his/her body is modified for the rest of his/her life. The user loses th ability to talk proper or do anything other humain. The user ill decrease in size (he/she will become 14ft high), but the powers of the user even increases more. The users health systems enables him to heal faster then other beings. The user gets a cuty face with an expression that almost never changes on their face and the user will have a runny nose/trunk. This is the strongest form. (The user is able to talk normal in ll forms except the awakenend zoan form) Team Combinations *Oxy high pressure canon (with Sanso Sanso no Mi): The Sanso Sanso no Mi user places bubbles of oxygen into the trunk of the Mammoth Mammoth fruit user and then the Mammoth Mammoth fruit user ires it in a similar way as 'Nose high pressure cannon'. Category:Zoan Category:Devil Fruits Category:Ancient Zoan